Inferno
Inferno is a Plane of the Multiverse also known as H'ell'. It is the place where the souls of the damned and wicked go to rest. It is inhabited and ruled by Demons and Demon Lords. Its current Territory Lords are the three Demon Gods and the Will of Inferno, Leanor Pandaemonium. Morphology Geography Inferno is an ever-changing landscape, although nine main regions, or "circles", remain. * Pandaemonium, the True Hell, is an ever-changing place where Darkness is the only true master. Only Demon Lords and Demon Gods have access to that sinister place. * Dudael, the Hell of Greed, is a rigid and cold bureaucracy ruled by Mammon, Demon Lord of Greed and Ice, and inhabited by Devils. There, souls are little more than tokens, sacrificed and bartered for a fragment of power. Those who were greedy in their lives are now nothing more than coins, instruments of another's greed. * Dumah, the Hell of Sloth, is a barren wasteland populated by the apathic Lemures, and their lord Belphegor, Demon Lord of Sloth and Earth. It is a timeless and forgotten place, where isolation is an absolute truth and where nothing ever happens, eroding the mind and soul of those who have committed the sin of Sloth. * Haguel, the Hell of Gluttony, is a gigantic banquet celebrated by Beelzebub, Demon Lord of Gluttony and Wind, and her fellow Hellhounds. Those who have been gluttons, wasteful or overambitious and have caused the misery of others through overconsumption are consumed as well, devoured and regenerated for all eternity as meals of the demon's banquet. * Ikisat, the Hell of Pride, is a golden palace upon which sits Lucifer, Demon Lord of Pride and Light. This monarchy where Archdemons dwell is a place when the proud, desirous to obtain a place close to Lucifer, are slowly humiliated and degraded into becoming servants, willingly crushing their own honor for even the slightest glimmer of power. * Jahnam, the Hell of Lust, is a crystal prison where Asmodea, Demon Lord of Lust and Water, rules along her Incubi and Succubi. Those who have let their sexual desires rule over their lives are now nothing but the toy of demons who take pleasure in driving them insane with the most terrifying and ironic of their demonic fantasies. * Tehom, the Hell of Envy, is a prison and coliseum ruled by Leviathan, Demon Lord of Envy and Thunder, and populated by Erynies. There, souls of the envious are forced to compete and covet in absurd struggles, sacrificing everything for the hope of crushing the others and finding salvation - illusory hope, of course, in a hell when everyone is eachother's personal hell. * Tophet, the Hell of Wrath, is the place closest to the "hell" envisioned by most individuals. Ruled by the ruthless Satan, Demon Lord of Wrath and Fire, and its Therions, it is a place of pure, endless, infinite physical pain, and the wrathful's own anger is put against them as they take turns torturing eachother for all eternity. * Limbo, the Fake Hell or the Deserted Hell, is a place when those who have been forbidden salvation, yet bear no sin, are forced to wait until the day they earn salvation through divine miracle. Magic Infernal Magic is closely bound to Demons, it is often mostly comprised of elemental magic, Black Magic and Curses. Many individuals have sought to grasp the power of Inferno through Rituals and many have succeeded, hence the dark reputation of Magic, as Inferno is one of the most abundant world in term of spellcasting. Trivia * Inferno's name comes from the Divine Comedy, as well as the idea of nine circles. * Vlad Nolovic's rule made Hell much more bureaucratic and structured, to the dismay of other Demon Lords. This sparked a civil war in hell which led to the events of Lucifer Rising. Category:Plane Category:Inferno